I Miss You
by Usa
Summary: Mamoru protects Usagi (as usual) and he ends up in a coma. ;_; Co-written with Hoho-chan!
1. Default Chapter

Title: I Miss You   
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Hoho (aeris_8@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her Senshi, her Mamo-chan, and the cats don't belong to us. They're property of Naoko-sensei, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment.  
Author's Notes: We're not doctors so there's a scene later on that we might not have used the correct terms for so please forgive us... ^^;;  
  
*********  
I Miss You  
Part 1  
by: Usa and Hoho  
*********  
  
  
The youma stared down at the pigtailed Senshi. He was rather pissed off that she had nearly taken him out with two "Sailor Kicks". Now, it was time to even the score. With animalistic rage, the youma conjured up its biggest attack and sent it towards Sailor Moon.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in fear. It seemed as though she were glued in place. She couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly, she felt someone push her out of the way.  
  
"Usa-ko!!" came the cry. Tuxedo Kamen pushed the girl out of the attack's path - but wasn't fast enough to get them both out of the way. The light from the blast diminished, and there he was, laying next to her in a heap.  
  
"Iie!" She cried. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, take care of the youma!" Ami exclaimed. "I'll look after him."  
  
Usagi nodded, tears streaming down her face and chanted, "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
As soon as the creature was gone, she ran to where Ami was bent over Tuxedo Kamen, checking his vitals. "Ami-chan," she said between sobs, "is he all right?"  
  
"We need to get him to a hospital fast!" came her reply.  
  
Usagi stared at her boyfriend's face. The worse thought came to her... *What if he dies?* Usagi was having trouble breathing. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening!  
  
*********  
  
Everything had been a blur to Usagi from the moment the paramedics arrived to them being at the hospital. The Senshi stared helplessy at their Princess. Usagi was shaking, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was staring out into space. None of them knew what to do.  
  
Rei sighed. Why did Usagi always act like this when her friends were in trouble, rather than taking action. To her everyone's surprise, Rei was the first to speak.   
"Don't worry, Usagi. I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, those doctors are experts. They know what they're doing!"  
  
Usagi finally looked up at Rei. "Do you really believe he'll be all right, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked barely above a whisper. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Because, Usagi," she looked at the blonde-haired girl understandingly. "He's got people like you to support him. He's going to make it, okay?"  
  
Minako put her arm around Usagi. "Yeah, Usagi-chan. Just remember, he said he'd never leave you."  
  
"Un... You guys are right..." she replied, still unsure.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more, the doctor came out. "You're friends of Chiba Mamoru?" she asked.  
  
Ami nodded and stood up. "Hai, how is he?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that he's in critical condition. Whatever he was hit with caused him to slip into a coma. He also suffered some internal bleeding as well as some broken ribs, which we were able to take care of."  
  
"How long will he be in the coma?" Ami said, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
The doctor sighed. "It's hard to say. He may wake up tomorrow... or not at all."  
  
Rei's expression turned from shock to fear. "No!!" she cried, her eyes widening.  
  
Usagi slowly stood up and walked to the doctor. She didn't say a word. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, the room felt really hot and everything was spinning.  
  
"Usagi!!" Makoto cried, as Usagi nearly fell to the floor in a faint. She ran to catch the smaller girl, and barely made it. "Minna, she's fainted!" Makoto said to the others.  
  
"Put her on here," the doctor said, pulling an empty gurney up to them.  
  
Makoto nodded and gently hefted Usagi onto the gurney, a look of worry on her face. Minako looked down at her friend. "Kami, how will she get through this?"  
  
Rei shook her head. "I have no idea..." A pensive look crossed her face.  
  
"Is this girl related to that young man?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Iie..." Makoto said, her voice shaky. "But they're very close." She put a hand on Usagi's, and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi woke up in a strange room. Looking to her left, she saw Rei sitting quietly, eyes closed, chanting to herself. Usagi sat up. "Rei-chan..."  
  
Rei's eyes popped open and she looked at Usagi reassuredly. "You're awake! Good." She turned in Usagi's direction and looked at her seriously. "Hai, Usagi?"  
  
"I... I was hoping that it had all been a dream... I want to see him, Rei-chan," Usagi said.  
  
Rei sighed, her eyes becoming dull. "Usagi... it wasn't a dream. And... I don't know whether or not you should see him right now, okay?"  
  
Usagi jumped off the bed. "REI! I have to see him!" she cried. "I have to! It's the only way I'll know he's alive!" Usagi was crying uncontrollably now as she sank to the floor. "Why?" she whispered. "Why?"  
  
Rei sighed again. "I just think that it will hurt you even more to see him when you're like this, Usagi-chan. I don't want to say anymore than that. We can see him later, when you're rested and you've calmed down."  
  
"Why are you keeping me from him! I want to see him, Rei-chan! Onegai!"  
  
Rei's face gained a look of despair. "I... guess we can, but I don't think you'll like what you see. Come on."  
  
Minako and Ami looked up when Rei came out of the room with Usagi following her. "Usagi-chan," Minako said, hugging her friend.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ami asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm going to see Mamo-chan," Usagi replied with determination in her tired eyes.  
  
Rei shook her head and whispered to Ami, "I tried to talk her out of it, but I had no luck... I'm not sure what her reaction will be..."  
  
"Well," Ami whispered back, "if she's going in there, someone should be with her."  
  
"Will you both stop whispering and tell me what room he's in!" Usagi snapped. She hung her head a minute later. "G-gomen..."  
  
"Why don't you and I go?" Rei managed to say to Ami, before turning to Usagi again. "Just follow us. Come on!" Ami nodded and went with Rei, Usagi bringing up the rear.  
  
The girls stopped at the room and looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan..." Ami said. "We'll always be there for you, remember that."  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

***********  
I Miss You  
Part 2  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
by: Usa and Hoho  
***********  
  
Rei looked at Ami once, then slowly pushed the door open. She checked to make sure there was no one in the room, then held the door open for the other two, putting a finger to her lips for them to be quiet.  
  
Usagi stepped into the room. The only sound was the steady beat of the heart monitor. She let out a slight gasp when she saw her boyfriend lying peacefully on the hospital bed. He looked like he was asleep. Usagi slowly inched towards the bed as tears formed in her eyes again. There were so many tubes in him. Finally reaching the bed, Usagi took Mamoru's hand in hers. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
There was obviously no response. "Ne, Mamo-chan, it's time to wake up now. Onegai?"  
  
Rei put a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder and shook her head. "Usagi..."  
  
"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, could you leave me alone with him for a few minutes?"  
  
Ami looked at Rei and nodded. "We'll be right outside, Usagi-chan." Rei followed Ami outside, looking over her shoulder at her friend before quietly closing the door behind her.   
  
Usagi sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at Mamoru's face. She wanted him to open his eyes ever so much. She wanted to hear his voice and feel his lips on hers.   
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She began screaming for Mamoru to wake up. Tears coursed down her cheeks but she didn't care. All she wanted was for Mamoru to be better.  
  
*************  
  
Rei followed Ami back to the area where Minako and Makoto were waiting. The other two stood when Ami and Rei arrived, a worried look on Makoto's face.  
"So... how did she take it?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.  
  
Rei shook her head. "She asked to be... alone with him for a while."  
  
"Are you sure that was wise?" Minako asked. "What if..."  
  
Suddenly, the four heard a faint cry. Rei looked in the direction of Mamoru's room and her eyes widened. "Minna, it's Usagi! We should go see what's up before she causes any trouble!" she cried, motioning for them to follow her.   
They made their way to Mamoru's room in less than a minute, and opened the door on a half-crazed Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Onegai, I need you!" Usagi cried, shaking him. "Mamo-chan!!!"  
  
Makoto leapt forward to stop Usagi from shaking him, but was thrown back. "Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed. "Stop, you're going to hurt him!"   
  
Usagi turned to her friends. "Leave me alone! I want to stay with him! Get out of here!"  
  
Minako was crying. She had never seen her friend so unglued and she had no idea what she could do to help her.   
  
Rei looked at Usagi in near-disbelief. She could understand her friend's need for Mamoru, but even in such a situation, she never expected her smaller friend to take out her anger on her friends. She had no idea whether to go along with Usagi's orders or confront her about the situation.  
  
She decided that now was the right time to talk to Usagi seriously about this and turned to the other three girls. "Minna, would you mind very much leaving Usagi and I alone for a while? I'd like to talk to her privately." Rei had her back turned to Usagi - only Ami, Makoto and Minako saw the fire in her eyes when she asked them to leave. The girls nodded and left the two alone.  
  
Usagi ignored Rei, and produced the Ginzuishou ultimately changing into Princess Serenity. She was going to heal Mamoru's body. It just had to work!  
  
Rei looked at Usagi hopelessly. What was she going to do with her? She knew that Usagi loved Mamoru and would do anything for him, but she didn't think that forcing him to be healed was a good idea. She knew that Mamoru would never die on Usagi, especially without saying goodbye, and that the coma wouldn't last forever. Rei stepped up to Usagi - now Princess Serenity - and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Usagi..."  
  
Usagi looked at Rei with sad eyes, but didn't reply.   
  
Rei closed her dusty violet eyes. "Usagi, I know Mamoru-san won't leave you without a fair fight." She opened her eyes again and looked the Princess in the eyes. "Listen, baka Usagi. This may sound out of character for me, but I know he would never leave you alone without saying goodbye. You're too good to leave, Usagi. He loves you and would never do anything to hurt you, especially not die on you." Rei looked at the sleeping form. "He'd never do a thing like that."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. She powered down and looked into Rei's eyes. She saw truth there, and love. "Rei-chan... what have I been doing?" Usagi sank to her knees. "Gomen ne, I- I didn't mean to do that..."  
  
Rei bent down and put her arms around the smaller girl in a motion of friendship. "Don't worry, Usagi. I understand."  
  
Usagi jerked away, remembering some of the things she did not too long ago. "Kami, Mako-chan! Is she all right?"  
  
Rei nodded. "I'm sure she's all right. We both know how she can take care of herself." With that she smiled slightly.  
  
Usagi stood up and walked over to Mamoru. She kissed him on the lips. "I'll be back later, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru."  
  
**********  
  
A week later, Usagi, Rei, Ami and Minako were hanging out at Crown's. Makoto said she was busy with something, so didn't come, but said she might join them later. Usagi sat quietly in a booth. She wasn't in the mood to play anything or eat.  
  
Rei noticed her friend looking rather down, so came to sit beside her and find out what was wrong. She had noticed Usagi behaving this way lately. "Usagi, it's not... you know, Mamoru-san again, is it?"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Well... you've been acting this way recently, but I thought maybe you'd like to be left alone about it. But today, you seem more sad than you usually are and I wondered if you want to... you know, talk about it again or something." She looked at a spot on the table, wondering why she sounded like a psychiatrist. "Don't take this badly, okay? I sometimes feel better when I unload problems on other people and I thought maybe you'd like to use me as a shoulder to cry on, so to speak."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired... I haven't been sleeping well," she told her.  
  
Rei looked at her friend again, and stood up to join Minako in a game. "Well... if you ever feel like you do need someone, I'm always here. Remember that." She put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and left.  
  
"The one person I need can't be with me..." Usagi whispered to herself.  
  
**  
  
Motoki walked over to the three girls. "Minna, how's Usagi-chan handling things?"  
  
Rei looked at him hopelessly. "I'm afraid she's not doing well. I know she's had to handle things involving Mamoru before, but I'm scared that this will become too much for her too fast. She's riding an emotional rollercoaster that's not planning on stopping anytime soon."  
  
"I've tried talking to her myself. So has my sister, but we can't get through to her. She hasn't had a milkshake or played video games since then."  
  
"There's got to be something we can do," Minako whispered.  
  
The door opened, and Makoto walked into the arcade. She greeted her friends and ran up to them, her face happy. As if she was a good omen, Makoto said quietly, so that Usagi wouldn't hear, "Hey, minna! I had a great idea to cheer Usagi-chan up!"  
  
"Finally!" Ami said. "I have been wracking my brain all day long. What have you come up with, Mako-chan?"  
  
Makoto grinned importantly. "I was thinking..." with that, she started whispering quickly to the huddled group. When they broke out of the huddle, everyone had a huge grin on their face.  
  
"So, we meet the day after tomorrow at my place, okay?" Makoto asked, confirming.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
**  
  
Usagi didn't even realize that she had started crying again. Looking up at her friends, she saw how they began laughing and carrying on as if Mamoru never existed. *How can you all be so cruel?* Usagi got up and left Crown's, not certain where she was going.  
  
**  
  
Rei was the only one who noticed Usagi leave, in tears. She wished the other girl would stop refusing her help, but decided to leave her alone and that perhaps it was necessary for her to be by herself sometimes. When Makoto tapped her shoulder and broke her out of her thought bubble, she shook her head. "Oh, yeah... right. I'll be there, promise."  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

************  
I Miss You  
Part 3  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
by: Usa and Hoho  
************  
  
Makoto had decorated the main room in her apartment, rearranging the furniture to make more room for partying, and setting up the huge feast she had prepared for everyone. She took a step back, admiring her handiwork, then went to put on the new dress she had bought just the other day, and came back to wait for her friends. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of her guests.  
  
Makoto ran to the door and opened it, and shot a gleeful grin at them. "Minako-chan, Ami-chan, come on in! I've got everything ready, so you can sit down and relax if you like..." Noticing the look on Minako's face, she added, "Just don't eat everything, okay?"  
  
"Who? Me???" Minako asked aghast. "I'm not Usagi-chan."  
  
Ami laughed. "No, but you tend to act like her every now and then."  
  
"And you both just happen to have the same appetite, " Makoto added, shooting a glance at the feast she had so carefully prepared. Minako slouched on the sofa sulking. Ami just sighed at her.  
  
*********  
  
Rei shot a glance at Usagi. She hadn't been able to squeeze a word out of her for a while and had been trying for the past week to cheer her up. She didn't have much confidence in this plan of Makoto's, knowing that food and fun could never replace love, but kept to herself about it. She walked into the empty elevator and coaxed Usagi inside. "Listen, Usagi, I know this whole thing is bothering you, but I really think you should try to talk to someone. Nothing will get better if you don't think it's going to get better, and if you keep moping around like this, you'll be letting Mamoru-san down."  
  
Usagi merely nodded at Rei's words. She knew her friend was right but how could she be cheerful when she knew the man she loved could die at any time. She kept having nightmares about Mamoru dying and her not being able to tell him how much she loved him. It would end with all her friends and family hating at her for denying Mamoru the joy of hearing those words before he died. If you looked at her, you could probably tell she hadn't been sleeping well with the dark circles and that she'd been crying with the puffiness. Her hair was even falling slightly out of their odangos.  
  
Usagi knew her friends were planning something but she didn't know what. The only thing she knew was that she was not in the mood to party. The two stepped out of the elevator and onto Makoto's floor. Usagi could feel Rei's eyes on her the whole time.   
  
Rei sighed."Come on, Usagi, do this for me. For minna. For Mamoru-san. You know how much he wants you to be happy, so why not enjoy yourself a little?"   
She looked at Usagi, knowing her words weren't getting through, and looked up at the numbers above the elevator door. They arrived at Makoto's floor soon after.  
  



	4. Part 4

*********  
I Miss You  
Part 4  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Hoho  
*********  
  
Rei practically had to drag the depressed Usagi down the hall to Makoto's door, then knocked loudly three times, the signal that Usagi was with her. Rei hoped with all her heart that she would at least show that she appreciated the kind thought of a party, and not mope through the whole thing.  
  
**  
  
Makoto ran to the door. "It's them! Ami-chan, Minako-chan, get ready!" she whispered. The other two girls readied themselves for the big moment, Makoto had Ami turn off the light, and she opened the door. "Why, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan! How nice to see you! Why don't you come inside?" She said, her face completely innocent.  
  
Usagi knew something was going on, but didn't know what. Again, the thought of having fun was not on her list of priorities. She followed Rei into the apartment.   
  
"SURPRISE!!" came the yell, the hiding girls jumped out of nowhere, taking Usagi completely by surprise... or at least, they hoped would.  
  
Usagi jumped in shock. "What's this for?"  
  
Makoto grinned. "We just thought... maybe you needed a little cheering up and a rest from worrying, so we planned a party for the five of us. Nothing big, don't worry, we're just here to relax and spend some time with each other."  
  
"Arigatou..." she replied, having a seat.  
  
Rei tried to squeeze a smile out of her. "Come on, baka Usagi, Mako-chan prepared a big feast for us!" She said, looking at her friend intently. "Shouldn't we help her get rid of it before it goes to waste?"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan," Minako exclaimed. "Lets eat!"  
  
Usagi didn't think she could keep anything Makoto put in front her down. Her stomach had been doing twists and turns all day long...  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to eat this, I suppose Mako-chan won't mind if I just-" Minako started, reaching a hand towards a sandwich. Makoto shoved her hand away and shook her head, her eyes telling Rei that Usagi should start. Minako gave Makoto a look, puppy dog eyes that told her she was hungry, but the taller girl wasn't fazed a bit.  
  
Usagi picked up the sandwich and bit into it. She still looked depressed, but she managed a small smile for Makoto. "It's good."  
  
Makoto grinned happily and nodded at Minako, a sign that it was okay for her to start too, but the blonde girl shook her head slightly and sighed. She pointed in the direction of Usagi, an odd look on her face. Obviously, Minako was too hurt by Usagi's depression to start right away, but she picked up a snack of her own and sat next to her friend in an attempt to cheer her up.  
  
Ami eyed Usagi warily. This had to stop. Either Mamoru had to wake up from the coma he was in or Usagi had to stop dwelling on the fact that he would never wake up. She needed to have hope that he would.   
  
Usagi finished the sandwich five minutes later. She suddenly felt really sick. With a cry, she got up and ran to the bathroom.   
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled and ran after her. When she go to the bathroom, she found herself face-to-face with a closed - and locked - door.  
  
The other girls followed. "Usagi-chan, daijobu?" Ami asked. There was no reply.  
  
Makoto knocked a few times with no answer, and finally called, "Usagi-chan, come out of there! It is my bathroom, after all!"  
  
"Shh..." Minako said. She looked at the others. Usagi was being sick.  
  
**  
  
Usagi ran into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. *Who is that? I hardly recognize her anymore,* she thought to herself, ignoring her friends. Gone was the bright, happy teenager. All that was left was a sad shell of a human being. She knew she had to snap out of it. Mamoru needed her to have hope. Suddenly, Usagi felt the sandwich coming back up and leaned over the toilet.  
  
When Usagi had finished, she stood up. Looking in the mirror again, she noticed she was more pale than earlier. Usagi splashed some cold water on face and opened the door.  
  
"Usagi, daijobu?" asked Rei as Usagi opened the door and came out of the bathroom.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I want to go home," she replied, barely audible.  
  
Rei nodded solemnly and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "I'll go with her, minna. I'll call you when we get to her place."  
  
Ami hugged Usagi. "Feel better."  
  
Makoto looked from Usagi to Rei, and nodded in reply. "Okay. Will you be coming back, Rei-chan?"  
  
"I might or might not, I'll tell you when I call!"  
  
Makoto nodded. "Hai."  
  
Usagi turned to Makoto. "Gomen ne, Mako-chan, minna..."  
  
Minako shook her head and gave Usagi a hug too. "Usagi-chan, you must be feeling pretty sick. Get better soon!"  
  
********  
  
Rei led Usagi to the door and waved to her friends, then took the small pigtailed girl downstairs the way they came. She was quiet the whole time, deep in thought.  
  
Usagi was so out of it that she didn't realize they were already at her home. "Arigatou, Rei-chan," Usagi whispered, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
Rei looked at Usagi and then at the full moon in the sky. "Usagi..." She sighed again, for what was probably the five millionth time, and looked back down at her. "I really hope you feel better soon. Get better for me, would you, Usagi-chan?" With that, she led her up to the door.  
  
Usagi gave Rei a hug, but refused to let go. She began to cry again. "Rei-chan, gomen nasai! I try to cheer up, but then I think of Mamo-chan lying in that hospital bed and I can't be happy or excited about anything."  
  
Rei returned the hug. "Usagi... it's okay. I know how painful it must be for you, but... I just can't stand to see you like this. What I'm seeing isn't Usagi Tsukino... it's more like... oh, I don't know. But I just know that the way you're acting isn't you." Rei looked at her friend closely and smiled. "Just remember   
we're here for you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Arigatou."  
  
Rei opened the door and ushered her smaller friend in, saying hello to Usagi's parents and explaining to them that she hadn't been feeling well.  
  
Usagi let Rei help her into bed. Rei was about to leave when Usagi called out to her. "Hai, Usagi-chan?" Rei said, a puzzled looked crossing her face as she turned around.  
  
"Will you stay tonight? Luna's busy and I don't want to be alone."   
  
Rei nodded. "Hai, Usagi." Turning to walk to the door, she said over her shoulder, "Scared of the dark?" A small smile played at the corners of her mouth as she spoke.  
  
Usagi let out a yawn as she settled down to sleep. "Iie... scared I'll lose myself..."  
  



	5. Part 5

**********  
I Miss You  
Part 5  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Hoho  
**********   
  
Rei's smile faded. "All right, I'll stay. Just let me call Mako-chan and the others, okay?"  
  
"Okay," came her muffled reply.  
  
Rei walked downstairs and asked politely if she could use the phone. Usagi's mother told her that it was okay, so she picked up and dialed Makoto's phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi," came Makoto's voice.  
  
"Mako-chan," Rei said.  
  
"Ah, Rei-chan. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Usagi's house. I won't be coming back tonight, is that alright?" Rei asked.  
  
"Hai! Of course it is!" Makoto said. "No problem at all."  
  
Rei said goodbye and hung up, then called to see if there was anyone at the shrine. Finding no one there, she left a message stating where she was, then told Usagi's parents that Usagi had asked her to stay the night. They found nothing wrong with it.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Tsukino-san," Rei said to each of the parents, and went back upstairs to Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi lay with her back to the bedroom door, looking out the window at the moon. Tears were silently streaming down her face. She was trying so hard to be strong for Mamoru, but she kept thinking about life without him.  
  
As Rei was walking into Usagi's room, she heard a loud bleeping coming from her communicator. Answering the hail, she saw Sailor Jupiter's face appear on the small screen.  
  
"Mako-chan, what's wrong?" Rei said, her eyes widening.  
  
"Rei-chan, you and Usagi-chan have to get here as soon as you can! A youma just appeared and we can't defeat it on our own!" There was a grunt as she jumped out of the way of an oncoming attack.  
  
"W-wait, Mako-chan, where are you?"  
  
"We're just down the street from my place. Can you make it down here fast?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Hai, Mako-chan. I'll get Usagi and we'll be there right away."  
  
Rei ran over to Usagi and shook her. "Usagi, this is no time for sleeping! There's been a youma attack at Mako-chan's!"  
  
Usagi sat up straight. "Lets go then!"  
  
Rei nodded and they charged downstairs. Usagi's parents gave them odd looks, but didn't ask any questions, and they ran as fast as they could to Makoto's place.  
  
"Usagi, henshin yo!" Rei reminded the blonde as they watched the other three senshi fight from a distance.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
Usagi, now Sailor Moon, stared at her friends battling the youma. It looked strong and fierce... and Tuxedo Kamen wasn't there to help. She suddenly realized that she couldn't go on living without him by her side and, forgoing her speech, she ran towards the youma.  
  
Mars charged up her attack and sent it toward the youma, who screamed in pain but did not seem seriously hurt. She then looked to Sailor Moon, who was charging straight at it, and wondered what the short girl was planning. Whatever it was, she was either very brave... or very stupid.  
  
Usagi stared at the youma. She could tell the other Senshi were awaiting her attack. Instead of using any sort of weapon, Usagi waited for it to attack her. Sensing this stupid human, the youma sent the attack straight at her head.  
  
Makoto ran for Usagi and pushed them both out of the way just in time. Though it had been very close to hurting both of them, Makoto had managed to avoid everything but a few bruises from the fall.  
  
Usagi felt someone push her away from the attack. Looking over, she saw Makoto. "Why did you do that?" she screamed in tears.  
  
Minako, Rei, and Ami were shocked but thought it was best to hold off the youma.  
  
"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," was Makoto's simple reply. Getting up, the tall senshi looked at Usagi, a puzzled look on her face. "Nani? You *wanted* me to let you die? Iie."  
  
"This is my life! I can do whatever I want with it! And if that means dying, well, then I'll deal with it!"  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi. "Listen, you're the princess, I'm the guard. If we want to live happily in the future, we need you. Stop being so self-centered and think of everyone else instead of making us all feel sorry for you! Now get up and fight!"  
  
Usagi got up and looked at the ground, ashamed. "Gomen ne..." She whispered, then turned to the youma. Ami had just attacked it. "Now Sailor Moon!" she said.  
  
"Hai... Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
When the monster disintegrated, Rei angrily marched over to Usagi. "What was that for? Listen, you're putting yourself - iie, you're putting us all in danger when you do things like that! i know you're all broken up about Mamoru-san. That's evident. But could you at least stop yourself from getting us all in comas, or worse?"  
  
Makoto nodded, just as angry as Rei was about Usagi's reckless action.   
  
Ami put a hand on Usagi's should. "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan's right. You can't just give up. Mamoru-san needs you now more than ever! He wouldn't give up on you."  
  
"Gomen..." Usagi said again. Changing back into her civilian clothes, she looked up at the disappointed faces of her friends. She was tired... tired of everything. "Ja..." she called, running off.  
  
"Usagi..." Rei started, but decided that she didn't want to bother her right now, mainly because she was sick of trying to help her and needed a break. With that, she hung her head and rubbed her temples.  
  
"We have got to get through to her," Minako said sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid the only one who can do that is Mamoru-san," Ami replied.  
  
"What are we going to do...?" Makoto asked no one, knowing that there wouldn't be a good answer.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi arrived at the hospital and took out the Disguise Pen Luna had given her a while back. "Turn me into a young nurse!"  
  
Usagi walked down the hall towards Mamoru's room and found it slightly ajar... with doctors rushing all about. She stopped a passing nurse. "Ne, what's going on in there?" she asked.  
  
"Chiba-san is dying and we're going to attempt CPR. If it doesn't work... well... you know the story." With that, the nurse went back to work.  
  
Usagi's heart leapt into her throat. "Iie... iie..." She felt the whole room spinning. "Mamo-chan..." Closing her eyes, Usagi took a deep breath then sat down. "You can't leave me, you can't!" she cried.  
  
A few of the nurses looked at Usagi. One of them asked, "Are you related to Chiba-san?"  
  
Usagi looked up. She didn't know what to say. Finally, she decided on the truth. "In a way... he's my boyfriend."  
  
The nurse nodded, told something to another nurse, and looked back at Usagi. "Well, if you're that close, don't just sit there! Help us with this."  
  
Usagi stood up, wondering what the nurses could think she would be able to do. A doctor looked at Usagi and told her to stand next to Mamoru. "We're trying to use CPR, so hurry!" He obviously wanted Usagi to do something, but she hadn't a clue what to do.  
  
Something clicked in her head. She didn't know if it was from the disguise pen or even Mamoru telling her in her mind what to do, but she put her mouth to his lips and breathed. She lifted her head as the doctor began doing compressions on his chest. Then she breathed again. The two rotated on and off for two mintues when a nurse brought in the paddles.   
  
After three minutes of using the machine, a beep told them they had been successful in bringing Mamoru back to life.  
  
"We did it. Now, let's go back to work," one of the doctors said. Two nurses stayed behind with Usagi to make sure Mamoru didn't have a relapse.  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru's face. "Yokatta..."  
  
The day had finally taken it's toll on Usagi and she sank to her knees, crying uncontrollaby. The nurse that had talked to Usagi before whispered something to the other nurse that was working beside her. She then went over to Usagi and put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Come on, maybe you should leave for a while and go do something else. It should take your mind off of this..."  
  
Usagi laughed a bit. "Take my mind off of this? Do you know how many times I've tried to take my mind off of this?" The nurse shook her head. "Too many to count! Every time I think I'm all right, something comes into view that reminds me of him! It's not that easy to just take my mind off him... I love him too much."  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke the silence. "And I... love you too much to leave you... Usa-ko..."   
  
"Mamo-chan!?" Usagi cried, rushing over to his side. She took his hand in hers.  
  
Mamoru looked up at Usagi with tired eyes, and sat up in his bed to kiss her, but... A doctor rushed in, followed by one of the two nurses who had seen Mamoru wake up.   
  
"Sorry, Chiba-san, but we'll have to do one last check before we can let you leave." He looked to Usagi. "Gomen, but it's one of our policies. You'll have to do that later."  
  
Usagi nodded, a bit saddened that she couldn't be with him yet.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later, Mamoru was finally allowed to see Usagi. Unfortunately, as was customary in most hospitals, he had to stay for the night just to make sure there were no 'accidents'. They sat next to each other and started talking. "So... what did you do while I was in the coma?" He asked, curious.  
  
Usagi looked down and became fascinated with the floor. Kami, how was she supposed to tell him she had been absolutely miserable and tried to kill herself?  
  
Mamoru put a hand under Usagi's chin and tilted her face toward his. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she began. She didn't want to lie to him, but... "I just knew you'd wake up! I did miss hearing your voice, though."  
  
Mamoru smiled and brushed Usagi's short bangs out of her face, then said, "I missed you too, Usa-ko." With that, he leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
**********  
  
Two days later, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami were gathered at Mamoru's apartment for a small celebration. Makoto had brought snacks (of course), Usagi and Minako feasting themselves. The others were more than happy to see Usagi as herself again.  
  
Usagi chomped happily on a piece of cake Makoto had made. "Shish ish guud!" she said with her mouth full.  
  
Makoto grinned. "Arigatou!" she said, and picked up her own piece of cake. Rei followed suit, as well as Ami. Mamoru entered the room just then and sat down across from Makoto, Ami, and Minako, between Rei and Usagi.  
  
"So tell me, did I miss any important events?" he asked everyone.  
  
Usagi was too busy eating to realize what Mamoru had asked. She was oblivious to the fact that the girls could ruin her whole lie.  
  
Rei finished her cake and put it down, then looked up at Mamoru. "Well, I suppose Usagi's already told you about her little episode and the way she was acting... other than that, nothing special. At least, not with me."  
  
Mamoru gave Rei a look, then shot a glance at Usagi. "'Little episode'? Did you forget to tell me something, Usa-ko?"  
  
Usagi stopped, mid bite. Her eyes widened. *Leave it to Rei-chan...*  
  
"Uh... hehe... maybe?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi, his gaze a little less gentle. "Usa-ko, tell me what happened," he said.  
  
"I... um..." Usagi looked at her friends faces. They were giving her the same look as Mamoru. "Fine," she said in resignation.   
  
Usagi stood up. Tears began falling again. "I was terrified!" she screamed. "You happy?! I thought I'd never see you again, hear you, touch you... I hate the way I acted but I couldn't help it! It's like someone had torn my heart out of my chest and stomped all over it!" Usagi then turn and ran out the door.  
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru yelled, running after her. Upon reaching the door, he turned around and looked at the others, who were wide-eyed. "Stay here." He then continued out the door and after Usagi.  
  
Usagi stopped running when she reached her and Mamoru's bench and sat down. Sobs wracked her entire body. How could they not understand? She had almost lost the man she loved with all her heart. How did they think she was going to act?  
  
Mamoru followed Usagi and slowed down when he saw her sit down at their bench. He came up beside her quietly and sat down. "Gomen ne, Usa-ko... I just wanted to know if you were all right when I was... away. If you had been otherwise, I wasn't planning on being angry." He put an arm around her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't pull away.  
  
Usagi didn't pull away, she leaned in to get closer to him. "Gomen, Mamo-chan. I didn't mean to lie to you. I should have known you wouldn't have been angry with me."  
  
"I guess there's something else you should know before Rei-chan goes blabbing it to you," Usagi told him.  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and held her close. "Hai, Usa-ko?"  
  
Usagi thought for a minute on how to tell him what she had done. "Well, a youma attacked a few hours before you woke up..." She took a breath. "I... I almost let it kill me," She finally said. "If Mako-chan hadn't pushed me out of the way, I'd be... I'd be dead."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. "Usa-ko...." he murmured. "I guess we have Mako-chan to thank then, ne?" With that, he smiled slightly and looked Usagi in the eyes.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe her ears. "You're not mad at me?"  
  
Mamoru gave her an odd look. "I'm too sick of worrying you to be mad. I'm shocked, and a little scared, but other than that, I'm just glad we're together again. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Usagi nodded slightly. "Mamo-chan, will you just hold me?"  
  
"Of course, Usa-ko." He took her in his arms and held her gently, never wanting to let go.  
  
  



End file.
